Date?
by kim joungwook
Summary: "Tapi aku juga ingin membahagiakan orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin memiliki kencan biasa, yang seperti dilakukan sepasang kekasih lainnya." another ChangKyu story.


Tittle : Date?

Author : Kim Joungwook

Pairing : ChangKyu

Length : OneShoot

Genre : Fluff, romance

Summary : " Tapi aku juga ingin membahagiakan orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin memiliki kencan biasa, yang seperti dilakukan sepasang kekasih lainnya."

another ChangKyu story.

…

"astaga, Yunho Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada makanan'ku'?" teriakan sang magnae terdengar sangat menggelegar di apartement DBSK yang kini hanya ditinggali sang leader. Changmin memandang nanar ke arah 'kekasih'-nya yang hanya diaduk tak berselera oleh hyung-nya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Yunho justru melemparkan pertanyaan baru untuk magnae-nya tersebut.

Changmin mencibir pelan.

"Ini juga masih Dorm 'kita' hyung." jawab Changmin singkat. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang makannya tanpa nafsu. Changmin menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju sofa, ia duduk di sana, mengambil remote dan mulai mencari channel yang pantas untuk ia tonton.

Lebih dari 15 menit suasana dorm itu sepi, hanya ada suara TV yang menampilkan sebuah variety show. Changmin kembali menoleh ke arah Yunho yang juga belum beranjak dari kursi makannya.

"kenapa hyung tak memakannya?" kali ini Changmin bertanya dengan nada lebih baik. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"aku tak berselera. Aku rindu masakan Jaejoongie…" suara Yunho terdengar begitu lemah, hampir tak terdengar oleh Changmin.

"astaga hyung~! Spaghetti itu sudah cukup lezat untuk jadi makan siangmu." ucap Changmin lagi. Yunho kini memandang Changmin.

"kau mau memakan ini?" dan tanpa pikir dua kali, magnae tinggi itu segera melesat ke tempat Yunho dan mengambil sepiring spaghetti-nya.

"gomawo~" Changminpun tersenyum sembari membawa piring itu ke ruang TV, melanjutkan acara menonton TV-nya itu sembari menghabiskan makan Yunho.

"Hyung akan tidur siang. Nanti jam 6 hyung akan ada pemotretan, Kau free?" dan pertanyaan Yunho hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Changmin. Yunho-pun menenggak habis minumnya dan segera masuk kamar.

"dasar hyung labil."

…

"Kyunnie~" teriakan Changmin disambut dengan jitakan pelan dari seorang Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu dorm.

"tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam ketika berkunjung ke tempat orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"sudahlah Kyu, suruh dia masuk!" suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm lebih lebar dan membiarkan namja tinggi itu masuk.

"wah~ Hyungdeul sedang makan siang? Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang~!" teriak Changmin senang sembari menarik sebuah kursi di samping Shindong.

Tidakkah kau lupa Changmin? Kau sudah memakan spaghetti milik Yunho untuk makan siangmu -_-"

"yayaya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu milikku!" dan teriakan Shindong hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar dari Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanan miliknya -maksudnya makanan milik Shindong-.

"ah, Kyu, nanti temani aku membeli sesuatu, ne?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sejenak dan mengangguk singkat.

"mau kemana, Min-ah?" kali ini Yesung bertanya pada Magnae TVXQ itu. Changmin tersenyum kecil.

"bimil~!" dan jawaban Changmin itu sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari Donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Magnae kurang ajar!" ucap Donghae pelan. Dan Changmin tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya yang diiringi dengan ekspresi nelangsa dari Shindong karena jatah makan siangnya berkurang.

…

"Kyu~ kajja!" Ucap Changmin di depan kamar KyuMin. Tak lama, terlihat Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian casual-nya.

"kita mau kemana, Min-ah? Kau membuatku penasaran. Jika ini tak penting, aku akan meninggalkanmu di jalan." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan mengecup cepat pipi Kyuhyun.

"ini sangat penting. Jadi tak perlu susah-susah mencari transportasi untuk pulang sendiri. Karena kita akan pergi bersama menggunakan mobilku." jawab Changmin yang sudah berjalan duluan keluar dorm, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pipi sedikit merona karena ulah Changmin beberapa detik lalu.

…..

"Min, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kita berhenti di sini? Jangan bilang barang yang ingin kau beli itu hanya ini?" dan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman Changmin yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"ani. Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin makan eskrim. Kita berhenti beberapa menit di sini tak apa?" tanya Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Changmin yang mulai masuk kedalam sebuah kedai eskrim di pinggir jalan.

"kau ingin pesan apa?" Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun, lalu memanggil seorang waitress yang lewat didepannya.

"Black Chocolate Sundae." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne, kami pesan Black Chocolate Sundae 2." pesan Changmin pada waitress itu sembari tersenyum, membuat pipi waitress itu sedikit memerah.

"tunggu sebentar ne?!" ucap Waitress itu sembari menunduk pelan dan segera berlalu.

"Kyu-ah, kenapa kau tersenyum?" dan pertanyaan Changmin itu dijawab dengan gelengan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"kau, sejujurnya aku tak suka mengakuinya. Tapi senyummu tadi membuat waitress itu merona."jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"dan kurasa sekarang senyummu yang membuatku terpesona." dan ucapan Changmin itu dibalas dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali menarik bibirnya agar tak tersenyum lagi.

"jangan menggodaku!" balas Kyuhyun dnegan ketus, meski tak pelak menciptakan rona merah di pipinya. Changmin hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"ini pesanannya." seorang waitress datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"kajja kita makan~!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia sudah akan memasukkan sesendok eskrim saat tiba-tiba namja didepannya itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"chamkaman! Ayo kita berfoto dulu, Kyu!" ajak Changmin sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil pose untuk selca mereka.

"Cheese~" ucap Changmin. Dan adegan itu segera berakhir saat Changmin memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"kajja, kali ini kita benar-benar akan memakannya." ucap Changmin.

…

"sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah saat tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan mobilnya lagi. tadi setelah makan eskrim, mereka kembali pergi membeli barang -yang entah apa- untuk Changmin.

"aku jadi ingat pesan Junsu Hyung untuk membelikan game. Aku akan masuk sebentar di game shop center ini. Kau mau ikut apa hanya di sini?" tanya Changmin sebelum membuka pintunya untuk turun. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan berbinar.

"aku akan turun. aku akan membeli game yang kuinginkan dan kau yang akan membayarnya! Ne?" Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak sayang rambut Kyuhyun.

"ne~ anggap sebagai bayaran karena mau menemaniku. Kajja!" Changmin segera turun dari mobil, diikuti Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berseri.

Changmin segera menuju rak dimana terdapat game yang ia cari, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memutari toko itu. Melihat rak demi rak, mencari game yang menurutnya pantas untuk dimainkan.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin setelah membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari selama 30 menit. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang terdapat sekitar 7 CD game di sana.

"astaga! Kau akan memainkan itu semua?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"kajja, kita ke kasir.." Changmin hanya diam dan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kasir.

"terima kasih sudah berkunjung~!" ucapan salah satu pelayan mengiringi kepergian mereka.

"kau benar-benar menguras kantongku" adu Changmin saat mereka sudah duduk di mobil. Kyuhyun hanya meringis tak bersalah.

"salahmu meng-iya-kan pintaku." kyuhyun menjawab setelah memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Changmin.

"cih, dasar maniak game."

…

"Kyu~…." Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan memanggil Kyuhyun yang terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya.

"hm?" Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kecil, matanya belum beralih dari layar ponselnya. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tidak suka dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"kyu~" kali ini Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya dan mendelik kesal ke arah Changminn.

"mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"aku lapar~" ucap Changmin sembari memegang perutnya. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya, memandang Changmin dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"kau lapar? Lalu aku kau suruh apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah hilang dari keterkejutannya. Sejujurnya Ia tak terlalu heran, pasalnya ia sudah berkali-kali jalan dengan food monster satu ini.

"tolong kau belikan makanan di minimarket itu." ucap Changmin sembari menunjuk sebuah bangunan di kaca sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"kenapa tidak kau sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"kau lebih dekat." jawab Changmin asal. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Namja jangkung itu sangat mudah mencari alasan konyol, dan saat ini ia sedang tak berselera menanggapi ucapan Changmin.

"ara, ara. Mana uanganya?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menengadahkan tangannya. Changmin tersenyum dan menyerahkan 2 lembar uang 20.000 won.

"palli, ne?!" ucap Changmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

….

"ah, gomawo~" Changmin menerima makanan yang baru saja dibeli oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Changmin langsung membuka salah satu kemasan makanan itu dan melahapnya dengan nikmat.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin lalu mengambil salah satu botol minuman yang tadi ia beli dan meminumnya. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya, membiarkan Changmin menikmati makanannya seorang diri.

"kajja!" tak sampai 10 menit, Changmin sudah menghabiskan makanan yang tadi ia beli. Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya dan memandang Changmin. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh ujung bibir namja jangkung itu.

"kalau makan yang benar!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah membersihkan mulut Changmin dengan tangannya. Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"ah. Mian. gomawo~" ucap changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"kali ini ayo kita beli barang yang seharusnya aku beli!" ucap Changmin.

"memang kau mau membeli apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"bimil!" dan jawaban Changmin itu mendapat jitakan gratis dari seorang Kyuhyun.

"payah!" ucap Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali memainkan game di ponselnya. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan.

"kau kejam, Kyu~" rajuk Changmin. Ia memajukan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"tarik kembali bibirmu dan ayo segera pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Dan tanpa menghitung sampai 10, Changmin sudah menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

…..

"kyu, kau tahu, aku sangat senang kau mau pergi denganku." ucap Changmin, sedikit mengurangi kesunyian di dalam mobil itu. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sebentar lalu kembali lagi dengan game-nya.

"maksudmu? Setahuku, kita sudah sering jalan bersama." jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum.

"entahlah, tapi aku sangat bahagia." ucap Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan.

"jarang sekali kita dapat day free ditengah-tengah promo album. Tapi kukira hanya aku yang sedang promo album. Ocean baru bulan yang lalu di release. Aku sedikit sibuk." changmin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kyu, kau sudah melihat MV baru kami (TVXQ)?" tanya Changmin.

"…."

"Kyu~ kau sudah melihatnya?"

"….."

Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat tak mendnegar tanggapan dari namja itu. Dan Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun sangat fokus dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"hah~" sepertinya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat maniac game, ia tak suka diganggu ketika sedang bermain.

"kita sudah sampai." ucap Changmin akhirnya. Ia sudah memarkinkan mobil di depan sebuah bangunan dengan warna dasar ungu violet.

"kau tak salah berhenti di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah menyadari di mana mereka. Changmin mengangguk.

"memang ini barang yang ingin kubeli." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan ikut Changmin memasuki toko itu.

Toko bernama 'Shiny gold' ini adalah sebuah toko perhiasan yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Entahlah, apa yang akan dibeli Changmin disini.

"silahkan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang yeoja menyapa mereka begitu masuk. Changmin tersenyum.

"kami mencari sebuah cincin." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menyaksikan tingkah namja itu.

"baik, mari saya antar anda untuk melihat-lihat." ucap yeoja itu. Changminpun mengangguk dan mengikuti yeoja itu masuk ke dalam. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah etalase kaca yang berisi cincin beragam bentuk dan ukuran.

"cincin couple?" tanya yeoja itu. Changmin menggeleng.

"ani. Cukup satu." jawab Changmin. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan memperlihat sederetan cincin didepannya.

"silahkan anda pilih." ucap yeoja itu. Changmin mulai memilih cincin itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Changmin.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Changmin sembari menunjukkan sebuah cincin kepada Kyuhyun.

"tidak buruk" jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin mengurucutkan bibirnya dan menarik Kyuhyun mendekat.

"kemarilah, pilihlah salah satu yang menurutmu bagus."Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan mulai melihat cincin-cincin itu. Sejujurnya, ada banyak pertanyaan menggelantung di otaknya.

Untuk siapa cincin itu?

Apakah seseorang yang special?

Namja atau yeoja?

Atau jangan-jangan kekasih Changmin?

Tapi pertanyaan terakhirnya itu langsung ditepis Kyuhyun. Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Tapi bagaimana kalau Changmin berselingkuh?

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyimpan itu semua di dalam hatinya. Ia bukan seseorang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia kembali fokus dengan cincin-cincin dihadapannya.

"aku suka yang ini." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia mengambil sebuah cincin yang menurutnya indah. Cincin itu seperti dua cincin yang menjadi satu. Jadi yang bawah berwarna gold, dan yang diatasnya berwarna silver. Cincin itu bisa diputar, sehingga tak ada mata berliannya.

Changmin melihat cincin itu dan mengangguk.

"tak terlalu mewah, tetapi cukup elegan. Baiklah, aku akan membeli ini." ucap Changmin. Ia memanggil yeoja tadi dan memberikan cincin itu.

…..

Kyuhyun masih duduk tenang di kursinya, memainkan game dengan sangat serius. Sedangkan namja jangkung disampingnya masih serius menyetir, menuju tempat yang ada dipikirannya. Setelah membeli cincin tadi, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya, digantikan oleh sehamparan langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Suasana kota terasa indah dengan berbagai macam lampu yang menghiasinya.

"kita sudah akan sampai, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sepertinya ia sudah bosan bermain game, ponselnya sudah ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku.

"eum, ne. sebentar lagi sudah akan sampai." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan alis yang bertaut.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana?kita sudah membeli barang yang kau inginkan. Ini sudah malam, min~!" ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"sebentar lagi, ne?"ucap Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun diam dan menoleh ke arah berlawanan dengan Changmin, menyembunyikan rona merah yang baru saja hadir di pipinya.

"kita sampai." ucap Changmin saat Kyuhyun tengah asik melihat pemandangan dari kaca mobil. Ia berbalik dan menatap Changmin.

"ah, ne." ucap Kyuhyun. Merekapun turun dari mobil itu.

"kita akan makan malam?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk.

"aku lapar~" jawab Changmin dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"kenapa kita tidak pulang ke dorm suju dan memakan masakan Ryeowook hyung? Pasti ia sudah memasak sebelum ke sukira." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng.

"aku tak ingin menyusahkan kalian." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa kau menyusahkan?" ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mendelik kesal.

"sudahlah, ayo masuk! Aku sudah sangat lapar." ucap Changmin.

…..

Mereka memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Restoran itu tak terlalu mewah. Mereka memilih meja yang berada di halaman belakang gedung. Dibatasi dengan kaca tembus pandang dengan ruangan di dalam.

"ah~ kenyang…" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Namja didepannya itu sudah memakan hampir 3 kali lipat porsi yang ia makan. Daebak!

"ah, iya, Kyu. Kau menyadari sesuatu hari ini?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun meminum jus miliknya dan menatap Changmin bingung.

"maksudmu? I don't get it." jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"kita sedang berkencan hari ini." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"kau tak menyadarinya? Kita sudah makan siang bersama, meskipun dengan hyungdeul. Kita juga makan es krim bersama, melakukan perjalanan hanya berdua. Makan di dalam mobil berdua. Berbelanja berdua, dan sekarang kita sedang makan malam berdua." jelas Changmin. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan pipi yang merona. Tangannya masih setia digenggam oleh Changmin.

"dan yang terakhir, aku ingin memberimu ini." ucap Changmin sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantongnya. Ia letakkan di atas meja.

"cincin yang tadi kita beli, sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan ini untukmu. Tetapi aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, sehingga terpaksa aku harus mengajakmu." jalas Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip, speechless, eoh?

"kau tak mau mengambilnya?" tanya Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"aku.. Aku akan mengambilnya." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia meraih kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Terlihat ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"biar aku pakaikan." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin mengambil cincin itu dan meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"saranghae." Changmin mengucapkan kata itu sembari mamasangkan cincinnya perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melupakan segala pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bergelantung di pikirannya.

"nado. Nado saranghae." balas Kyuhyun.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya, memutari meja itu menuju tempat duduk Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Perlahan, namja itu berlutut, meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menyaksikan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"aku bukan orang yang romantis, meski banyak orang bilang aku seperti itu, tapi aku tak bisa memaksakannya. Aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah. Kau tahu itu. Tapi aku juga ingin membahagiakan orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin memiliki kencan biasa, yang seperti dilakukan sepasang kekasih lainnya." ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun masih diam, memandang Changmin dengan pipi yang setia merona.

"saranghae." ucap Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, entahlah, saat ini ia hanya ingin selalu tersenyum. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Changmin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya.

"nado saranghae." bisik Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan memeluk balik namja itu. Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu cukup lama, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

"e..eum, Kyu. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. pegal~" ucap Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Changmin, tangannya menyentil dahi Changmin. Ia tertawa kecil.

"berdirilah. Aku yang akan ikut berdiri." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan langsung berdiri, membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, ia mendekat ke arah Changmin dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Changmin.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Changmin, siapalagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya?!

"ucapan terima kasih dariku." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, menghapus jarak mereka.

"biarkan aku melakukannya sekali lagi." dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Changmin kembali mencium Kyuhyun, melumat bibir kekasihnya lembut. Dan ciuman itu menandakan betapa besar cinta mereka.

Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan mereka saling menyayangi. Hanya lakukan pembuktian. Talk Less, Do more!

…

#END#

…


End file.
